the promise
by taznatz
Summary: *Promises are meant to be broken, that was Fuji's thought when Tezuka suddenly disappear without any word. What will he do when he finds out that the person he is stalking is the same person he longs for.*
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"_I will never leave you" Tezuka said while putting his arms around Fuji._

"_promise?"_

"_here's my promise"_

_The bespectacled boy loosen his tight and held a silver necklace around Fuji's neck. It was cold breezy night but with each others arms, it was more than enough to warm up their love_.

"Beep, Beep, Beep"

Fuji hysterically wakes up with an anxious face when his phone alarmed. Hair still messed up, clothes not iron, no time for breakfast and most of all he's late for his work.

"oh god Fuji, what is with you? You're 15 minutes late and now you're still here? Wake up you sleepy head!" Yumiko usually nags at him when he's late. Of course, he's immune with it.

* * *

Fuji works as an international journalist and a photographer. He takes pictures on foreign and interesting people. He goes wherever that person may go just to have a good catch. Paparazzi as you may say.

"oh heavens! I know what happened to you this morning." Eiji exaggeratedly said while heading towards Fuji's office.

Eiji and Fuji are best friends since they were seniors. They even decided to stick together wherever and whenever they may go.

Fuji heaved a sigh. "even if you want to know, I don't want to talk about it."

"oh c'mon Fuji-san, you know how eager I am to know about that mystery guy of yours." Eiji giggles like a tot with a teasing smile.

Fuji gave a 'bring-that-topic-up-again-and-I'll-kick-your-ass-outta-here' look. Eiji understood that look and it scared him.

Now it's Eiji's turn to heaved a sigh "fine! But whatever it is, you have to fix yourself first. You look haggard early in the morning. Come with me."

Without a word, Eiji dragged Fuji out of the office, Eiji knew that if he had to wait and ask his permission he'll only get a no as an answer.

"by the way, I run into your boyfriend earlier. He was asking if you're here." Eiji remembered while they were walking along the corridor.

"who cares? He's so busy. He doesn't even have time for me. I'm breaking up with him anyways."

Eiji choose to stay silent, He knew it's no good to have a debate with him when it comes to his love life.

The two best friends were going out. It's time for Fuji to fix himself and eat some edible foods that he may look mortal again.

"Ne, I'll presume it's a treat from you."

"count it on me." Eiji said while raising his right hand as an approval.

They were already heading towards their respective offices when someone called their attention.

"Fuji-kun, Eiji-kun! Our editor in chief wants you in his office right now and I think it's an urgent." Their coworker announced panting while running towards them.

"ok! We're up!" they both said while running towards their editor in chief's office.

"ohayo!"

"oh you're both here. Good!" their editor in chief said while placing a pile of papers on his desk.

"Fuji-kun, I want you to work on this person." He said as he handed the papers to Fuji.

"Eiji-kun, I want you to assist Fuji on his work." He added.

Eiji nodded "yes sir!"

"his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, he's a pro tennis player from Germany. Mind you, he's not just an ordinary pro, He's a multi billionaire. And I want you to bring his name here in Japan. I know, we'll make a big sales out of it. The company will shoulder the expenses for you can go to Germany. I don't consider flawed work, I want you both do it clean and nice. You both must have a good catch. Do I make myself clear?" the editor in chief explained.

Both Eiji and Fuji nodded "we understood sir!"

"good! Now you're dismissed."

"_Tezuka? Is he the one? No! it can't be. He's not just the only Kunimitsu in this world. Oh heavens! Im now freaking out! Ore wa baka!"_ Fuji thought and silently cursed himself for being so engrossed with that name, Kunimitsu.

"daijobo Fuji-san? You look pale. Is something wrong?" Eiji anxiously ask while tapping Fuji's back.

"yeah."

* * *

"_mitsu?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_anou… I was just wondering what you want to be when you grow up? I mean, we're still 8. There are still things coming in and out of our way. Who knows?" Fuji ask as he lay down beside Tezuka under the sakura tree._

_The night was so calm, silent and cold._

"_Hm? You see that stars? One day, I'll be one of that stars. Not just an ordinary star, I'll be the biggest star of all that everybody can see me and admires me. How's that?" Tezuka answered while pointing at the biggest star in the sky._

"_star eh? Well, what kind of star?"_

"_haha. Who knows? I might become a pro tennis player."_

"_pro? Hmm?"_

"_a pro tennis player from Germany, his name is Tezuka."_

"_his name is Tezuka…."_

"_a pro tennis player."_

"_his name is Tezuka Kunimitsu."_

"_Tezuka! Tezuka! Tezuka! Tezuka!" _

"Nooo!" He shouted as he hysterically wakes up panting almost in a cry. The name Tezuka just echoes like a sweet whisper inside his head. He drew his legs near him as he embraces himself. He leaned his back in the head board for support. He was too languish to think more.

It was a crack of dawn when he noticed the time. As if it was a time machine, bringing him to the past. He just don't understand why it hunts him down, why it keeps appearing all the time. The memories that he wanted to vanish long time ago keeps returning. He just don't like the idea.

Fuji was thankful that tomorrow is no work day. He can sleep as long as he want. He wanted to get his sleep back. And luckily he did. Not forgetting that tomorrow is their departure going to Germany. Of course, He doesn't want that opportunity to evaporate. Not on his vocabulary. He's an international journalist and photographer after all.

* * *

Author's Note:

it's my first time to write fictions and i'm not that sure of my grammar and the usage of words.

so, how was it?

reviews are highly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

" Sir, here's your schedules for this week. You have an autograph signing this afternoon at the mall of Bremen and tomorrow afternoon at the freedom park in Hamburg. You also have your press conference after tomorrow, and in the afternoon you have to meet Mr. Fuller for your contract signing. And you also have a fans day which you need to attend at the center park of Berlin. You also have a live interview at the CCTV News5." The secretary of Tezuka said while giving the copy of the schedules to him.

"I'm afraid, you have limited time to rest. So just be extra careful for every food you take." The secretary added.

Tezuka's eyes grew millimeters wider after hearing his schedules. He's been bombarded with hectic schedules since his career have sky rocketed. He's never been new to this kind of life specially when he has reputation to protect.

"ok then, just make sure that everything is set." Tezuka said while putting the papers back to the folders.

"you can leave, thanks." He added.

Tezuka heaved a sigh as he watched his secretary leaving his condominium. He honestly missed his old and carefree life. He longs for his old friends that they may be together once again but he thought that it may be impossible for he doesn't know where and how to find them.

Tezuka fell asleep in his couch for it has been a long and tiring day for him. Not minding the mess at the center table, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

"_Sugoi! Tezuka, I've never thought you can play like that." The blue-eyed boy said while gloriously staring at Tezuka instead on how he played the game._

"_Hn."_

"_you're really into tennis, do you?" Fuji asked as they leave the court._

"_playing tennis is not just a hobby, I play because it's fun. I play coz it's my life. If you take tennis in me, I have nothing left. It also can ease the pain when you're hurting." Tezuka explain without looking at Fuji._

"_Is that the reason why you always win against your seniors?"_

"_well, it's partly one of those reasons. "_

_The blue-eyed boy gave Tezuka a quick kiss on his cheeks._

"_what's that for?" tezuka ask as he touches his cheeks where Fuji kissed._

"_just showing my appreciation for being so passionate."_

"__"_

Tezuka unconsciously touches his cheeks as tears fell down through his face. He remembered his first long conversation with Fuji. If Fuji just kissed Tezuka on his lips, that would be Tezuka's first kiss, so as Fuji.

Tears and sweat combines when he forgot to turn on the AC. As he was heading towards the table where the remote of the AC were placed, he noticed a small wooden box right beside the remote. It was a silver necklace engraved with "Fuji and Tezuka Forever". He didn't know what to do. He wanted to see Fuji badly, he missed and long for him. Thinking Fuji all over again makes his brain dead.

"Syusuke." He whisper to himself.

Instead of going back to his bed, he went to the kitchen counter to have a tea. He's been sleep deprived at that moment. It's never easy for him living in a life that is still stuck in the past. Though he has already all the riches in this world but there's still emptiness inside his heart that he desires the most.

"How am I suppose to find you?"

* * *

"…_You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing, I need to find you, I've got to find you, you're the missing piece I need the song inside of me, I need find you. I've got to find you. "_

* * *

Author's Note:

so, how was it?

reviews are highly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Headache.

That's what Tezuka felt as he woke up late in the morning. He's been always like that for these past days. He picked his phone at the side table and dialed his secretary's phone number.

"cancel all my appointments this day."

"but sir, it's important."

"just do it, ok?"

"ok sir."

"thanks."

Tezuka buried his face on his pillow after hanging up, hoping that everything would be fine. But thinking Fuji all over again is not helping him when he needs it.

_"life is hard."_ He thought.

* * *

"whoow!" Eiji said with an amusement when they arrived in Germany.

"yeah! spectacular!"

They were in the city of Germany where streets full of people walking to and fro, cars stuck in heavy traffic and tall beautiful buildings. It's a big and busy city after all.

They were heading to the hotel when they saw a billboard with Tezuka's face and his schedules in it. Eiji hurriedly copied the schedules that were posted. Tezuka's face is worth staring.

"Hm..he also have the looks huh!" Fuji secretly smiled.

It was already dark when they arrived in hotel.

"lets get some rest, busy day tomorrow." Eiji said as he lay down to his bed.

"I totally agree with that."

Sun rises early that day, it was indeed a busy day. People and cars are on the rush. Time is the most valuable thing they consider.

"wow! If I can make people do the slow mo, I'd really do that."

"haha..you're rude Eiji. People have their own life. As someone said, Time matters most when decisions are irreversible. And speaking of which, lets go back to work and have a good catch on whatever Tezuka would say in his press con. Chop! Chop! We don't have much time."

"haha..alright!"

As expected, there were a lot of media personalities attending the press con. Count Eiji and Fuji in. there were a lot of questions raised for Tezuka, but the only question that made Fuji raise a brow is when someone asked him about who was his inspiration for his success.

_"inspiration huh?"_ Fuji thought.

Tezuka was a bit silent. It was way too obvious that he was hiding something from the past but the reporters are oblivious of Tezuka's silence. Instead of answering the question, he gave a smile and signals the reporters for the next question.

"thanks! It's been a great day, hope to see you soon." Tezuka said as he wave his hand for good bye.

There were still unanswered questions but the reporters seem to be satisfied. Fuji and Eiji quickly went to the lobby were Tezuka was suppose to pass to have an exclusive interview on him, but unfortunately they failed for Tezuka went in a different direction after noticing their presence waiting for him.

"where the hell he is?" Eiji said while they were waiting for about an hour.

"let's go back, it's getting dark. Let's just find him another day."

Fuji and Eiji didn't lose hope. They have to have Tezuka on their hands. And it's a must!

"Eiji, lets get a good night sleep for we have a lot of things to do tomorrow." Fuji said as he was preparing himself for bed.

"like?"

"let's go were Tezuka is. We really have to find him."

"Fuji, we don't know where to find him specially he's not posting any schedules of his appointments. And he's not that open to share his favorite place were he usually hangs out, he even never tell to anyone where he lives."

"whatever, as long as we can have an interview with him."

"fine! Good night."

Fuji never felt so alive before, he was so intrigue after hearing the question on who was Tezuka's inspiration for becoming a pro.

_"inspiration huh?"_ he repeated his thought awhile ago as he closed his eyes.

* * *

"_hey Fuji! come quick! I have something to show you."Tezuka said panting as he was running towards the place where he can watch the view clearly._

_They were in the hill top were they can see the overview of the city. The night was filled with lights that it brights up the whole place. Even the skies were bright were stars and moon gives its light._

"_what is it Mitsu?"_

"_you see that billboard? Imagine that my face is in it, and with all those pro tennis stuff." Tezuka said as he was pointing at the billboard._

"_in short, you want to be a pro tennis player."_

"_yeah!"_

* * *

Tezuka was a bit surprise after he was ask about who was his inspiration. The question lingers on his mind that he even can't sleep thinking it all over again. He even thinks to take some sleeping pills to regain his sleeps, good thing the pill was just mild for him to take and it did work.

The Sun was shining bright the next day that the sunlight gets through Tezuka's window. It was a good day for him to practice, it's been a long time since the last time he played tennis due to his media appointments, and sometimes it irritates him specially when media men asks question about his personal life which he doesn't like it.

Tennis court is the only thing that gets to his mind as he woke up. Of course, he won't go to tennis courts that people usually go. He wants privacy, so he'd probably go to tennis courts that people don't usually go, and the only place he knew that nobody knew about it is in the mountain top.

_"it's also one of my trainings to climb up the mountains to gain more strength."_ He thought as he arrived at the bottom of the mountain preparing to climb.

_"well, here I come."_ He added his thought.

* * *

Fuji and Eiji woke up early that day, but thinking where Tezuka is, makes them stuck in their hotel room. They've been thinking the possibilities where Tezuka may go aside of his house. Their mind was about to burst when Fuji saw a tennis rocket keychain on Eiji's bag.

"tennis! Yes, that's it! Tezuka may be in Tennis courts practicing. Great!" Fuji excitingly said.

"the question is, where might be that tennis court located, of course, he wants privacy."

"Eiji, look into the tennis directories where tennis courts are located. Maybe we can find one."

"ok!"

"tennis courts here in the directories are known to many people. Tezuka might not be in those places." Eiji added as he was done finding the possible places.

"hmm?"

"_"

There was silence between them thinking deeply where Tezuka may possibly go. they already know that he might go to tennis courts but where is it located. After a long pause, Fuji breaks the silence.

"if Tezuka wants privacy, he won't go to places where people usually goes, right? Hmm? Is he a nature lover?"

"yeah, he's a nature lover according to the magazine that I've read yesterday. Why? Is it something to do with playing tennis?"

"Eiji?"

"what?"

"do you feel at ease when you do something and you're surrounded with nature?"

"yeah, I feel so relaxed."

"Eiji, do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I'm not a mind reader Fuji."

"fine! Look, I've been thinking that Tezuka is playing tennis in forest?"

Eiji was about to laugh out loud. "Forest?"

"ok, it may not be literally in forest but I know he's been surrounded by nature."

"and how sure are you?"

"pros usually loves to play when they feel at ease at the surroundings, and nature helps motives their love for tennis."

"and?"

"well, lets just ask some help from the residence of the place. Any place, as long as there are a lot of nature that surrounds the area."

Since nobody knew were Tezuka is, Fuji and Eiji spend half day wandering around where Tezuka might possibly be. Exhausted! They finally made a stop over to one of the resorts were people are no where to be found. The resort was simple yet elegant.

Fuji and Eiji booked a room. They directly went to the pool after they were settled in their room. The ambiance of the place was just so relaxing that Fuji was tempted to undress his shirt revealing his soft feminine body and his necklace. So as Eiji. They were having fun lying under the heat of the sun that it drifted them to sleep.

* * *

Tezuka was lying inside the court Exhausted after he has made his tennis styles almost into perfection. All his life, he dreamt of becoming a pro. And now he is, a pro. But why is it no matter how he denied the fact, there was still an empty space longing for something.

Tezuka went back to where he was staying. Of course, he directly went to the pool, and that's his usual routine. He saw Fuji and Eiji sleeping, they were like a beautiful creature living on earth but what catches Tezuka's attention is the necklace of Fuji.

Tezuka silently went on Fuji's side. He studied every single detail of Fuji's face and his necklace. It's perfectly the same of Tezuka's necklace. Tezuka searched for the engraved words in Fuji's necklace and he found it.

Heart pounding, sweat dropping, hands shaking, and a teary eyes. Tezuka had an emotional outburst. He don't know what to do, don't know what to say, in short, he had a total brain malfunction. And he's going nuts on it.

He was now remembering the promise that he gave to Fuji.

* * *

"_I will never leave you" Tezuka said while putting his arms around Fuji._

"_promise?"_

"_here's my promise"_

_The bespectacled boy loosen his tight and held a silver necklace around Fuji's neck. It was cold breezy night but with each others arms, it was more than enough to warm up their love_.

* * *

AN:

hahah..ok! how was it?

you can leave your comments if you mind and thanks in advance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"_what's this? a soft hand caressing my face, who's this guy? Why is it my heart beats so fast? Why do I have the feeling that I know him long time ago? Why do I like it when he touches my face? He even touches my hair, and my… and my necklace? No! don't touch it! No Don't!"_ Fuji hysterically wakes up and jumps off to where he was lying as he pushes Tezuka away from him.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to wake you up. Gomenasai!." Tezuka said apologetically.

"But you already did, Sir. Don't worry I'm fine!" Fuji said sarcastically as he was regaining his composure.

"oh! You must be Tezuka Kunimitsu. I'm Fuji Syusuke, one of the journalist in Japan. And that's my friend Eiji." Fuji added.

"yah!, I knew that you were a journalist, coz I saw you during the press con. So? Are you still going to interview me?

"yeah, of course if you don't mind."

"sure! 6 pm in the rooftop, and I hope you'll go alone. Is that ok?"

"ok"

Fuji sigh as he watched Tezuka leaving, He got literally shock as to why Tezuka voluntarily ask if he wants to interview him. Not minding the fact that Tezuka wants him ALONE. He'd surely be tongue tied on how he would tell Eiji about it.

Well? Eiji would surely understand that it's a date. A date? Why would Tezuka want Fuji alone if it's merely just for an interview, right? Whatever!

Fuji wears a black fitting v-neck t-shirt revealing every single detail of Fuji's feminine body with the necklace hanging on his neck with a blue jeans on his lower. Wait! Why would Fuji wears that if he would be interviewing the pro tennis player? But whatever reason he has, Fuji just felt like wearing it. who cares anyways?

_At six it starts under the skies filled with stars, and with the cold breezy air that passes through their hair. The long wait soon be ended for their feelings never faded. For whatever may happen tonight may it be all right._

Tezuka was blushing when he saw Fuji's attire, He was a damn temptation. Heart beats fast, hands sweating, drying throat and it totally made Tezuka's brain dead for a second. Fuji is a tease after all.

Fuji felt the uneasiness of Tezuka.

"daijobo, Tezuka-sama?"

"oh yeah, I'm fine." Tezuka replied as he cleared his throat.

"so? Are you ready for my questions?"

"anytime."

"I just want you to be honest with me, that's all I need."

"sure."

Silence

"why did you leave me?"

"interesting question"

"answer me"

"because of you"

"interesting answer"

"you don't believe me?"

"why would I still believe a promise breaker?"

Silence

Though Fuji felt he wanted to burst, he still managed to keep his composure. _"Breath in, breath out."_ Fuji thought.

"so, you knew."

"why?" Fuji asked in a teary eyes.

_Flashback: Tezuka's Residence._

"_Mitsu, pack up all your things, we're moving to Germany." Mitsu's mom said as she was standing at the door of Kunimitsu's room._

"_what?"_

"_you heard me kunimitsu, don't let me repeat what I've just said."_

"_but mom, I can't leave Syusuke alone. We promised that we never leave each other."_

"_I'll make Syusuke's life miserable if you won't obey me, and I mean it Kunimitsu, try me and I'll show you what I can do to make his life miserable, if you don't want that to happen then obey me, whether you like it or not, we will all be moving to Germany and that's final!" Kunimitsu's mom shouted for she was totally mad._

_Kunimitsu's mom is an angel, but when it comes to matters that concerned her authority, she's a real monster if nobody will obey it. And it's scary._

"though I made a promise, I still chose to leave you than seeing your life in misery." Tezuka continued with a sigh.

"so that's it? Reunite and pretend that nothing happened?"

"I'm not going to ask for more but a chance."

"oh! So, you think that it's going to be that easy? pretend that nothing happened? You just don't know what I went through."

"I may not know what you went through but I'm willing to go back to the times that we were still carefree and young, nothing in this world but you and I."

"I hate you."

"you're a sly Syusuke."

Tezuka caressed Fuji's face as he press his lips against his, it was a chaste kiss yet with passion. It was a minute after they noticed somebody was watching them.

"Eiji!" Fuji was literally shock when he saw Eiji seeing what just happened.

"oh? Gomen ne! I didn't mean to intrude, and I didn't know that you guys are here, I was just wandering around the place." Eiji explained as he giggles.

"so I think, I must go." he added with a teasing smile.

"Eiji, I'll go with you. We're done doing the interview."

"okey-dokey."

Eiji screamed in excitement as they arrived in their room.

"ugh! I'm really sorry Fuji for ruining the mood. I really didn't know that you guys are there."

"so, how was it? is he the one? Are you now going steady? Is that your mystery guy?" Eiji asked continuously in excitement.

"yeah, Tezuka is my childhood friend"

"yes! Bingo! At last!"

"Eiji, lower down your voice someone might hear you."

"are you happy?"

"yes!"

Eiji scream in excitement once again as Fuji telling Eiji to lower down his voice. Just a minute after recovering from an emotional outburst, somebody knock on their door and held a bouquet of white and red rose with a letter in it to Fuji.

_Fuji,_

_I'm glad heavens hear my cry that you and I would reunite. At long last my emptiness is now filled with gladness, even angels up above joins to celebrate our happiness._

_At this beautiful night , I want to see you tonight. At 8 I shall pick you up, in the lobby I'll wait._

_Mitsu._

"nice car" Fuji complimented Tezuka's BMW.

"thanks"

Tezuka brought Fuji to the hilltop where cities are overviewed. It was a quite and calm night perfect for them to be alone.

"beautiful, isn't it?" Tezuka said almost in a whisper enough for Fuji to hear.

"yeah, it is."

"definitely beautiful, specially when someone like you is around."

Fuji just smiled.

Silence.

"Tezuka, I just…"

Fuji was silenced by Tezuka's kiss as he was giving in into what Tezuka was doing. Tezuka's lips against his lips, making an opening for Tezuka's tongue to touch against his, playing in and out of each others mouth. Words can never describe how they felt as they asked for more.

Lips were parted as they gasped for air.

"Tezuka, I just want you to know that, I never forget every single minute of you."

"neither do I." Tezuka said as he kissed Fuji's head.

"I love you mitsu."

"I will always love you, always and forever Syusuke."

Heavens witnessed their love, as they feel the warmth of each others embrace. Promises sometimes may be broken but second chances are there to make things right. Time definitely heals!

* * *

Author's note:

So how was it guys? I really had a hard time writing it, coz sometimes I can't find the exact words or the right term which I wanted to say.

Hope you guys enjoy reading it! comments are highly appreciated.

Thankz!


End file.
